Bloodlust
by My Little Harlequin
Summary: Whe Bella Swan moves to a place called Forks, she finds that life there is far from dull when she meets beautiful, alluring Edward Cullen and his so called "family". She sets out with him on a whirlwind path of seduction, romance and of course-BLOOD!
1. The Beginning of the End

I screamed and covered my eyes as the bloodthirsty demon of a vampire bared his inch long fangs and descended towards my throat. Was this the end? I wondered how it would feel to die...quick and painless, slow and torturous, or just plain "Ouch"? Just when I was starting to like myself, too. Completely unfair and ironic.

All of a sudden, the fangs inching their way towards my neck stopped abruptly. The mouth they belonged to twisted into a defensive snarl. There was an answering snarl behind me. Trying to draw as little attention to myself as possible, I turned my head to see the voice coming from behind me.

"Do not move, Bella!" A silken voice commanded. Edward Cullen, the love of my life, most attractive boy in my school, and super old vampire, to boot. I felt relief. Nothing could beat Edward. Except maybe another vampire.

I didn't have the strength to form myself into a cheering squad before Edward threw himself at the other vampire, snarling like a feral animal. The other vampire lashed out as he was cornered, striking with claw like hands. Edward didn't give him a chance to grab hold of him. His eyes black with fury, he seized the other vampire and, with the strength of his arms alone, began tearing him to shreds. I couldn't bear to watch. I turned my face away from the agonised screams and snarls behind me.

After what seemed like an hour, but was probably only a few minutes, all was silent. I figured it was safe to turn round again, but I did so warily. I hated the smell and sight of blood. What I saw definitely didn't make my stomach heave and churn. There was no blood, nothing at all, but a bundle of vampire clothes and Edward, still as a statue. I felt an immense rush of gratitude towards him, and finally found the strength to get to my feet. I brushed my clothes down and started walking towards him. I threw my arms around him from behind. I murmured in his ear,

"You, Edward Cullen, are the sole most amazing person in existence!"

His voice came then, hoarse and low. "Get...away...from me...Bella!"

"What?" I was confused. I was allowed to thank him, wasn't I? Why did he save my life if he didn't want gratitude?

He turned to me then, and I caught a glimpse of myself in his deep black eyes. I realised, with a wildly thumping heart, that I had blood streaked across my face. _Don't let it be __my__ blood! _I prayed silently. My prayer went unanswered. As I looked up at Edward, his face changed. He was more devastatingly beautiful than I had ever seen him before, but his eyes were wild. And they weren't black anymore, either. They were a dark, blood red.

"EDWARD, NO!" I screamed as he launched himself towards me, insatiable bloodlust in his dark red eyes...


	2. School Days

I woke up, moaning. School. Whoever thought up the phrase, "Seize the day" was a complete moron. I got out of bed and dressed slowly. I looked out the window gloomily, expecting another icy day. Whoa, was I wrong. The sun was shining brightly, rising over the trees like a massive ball of fire. YES! Now I could wear the new tank top and shorts I'd bought in Seattle over the weekend. I literally bounded down the stairs, the sight of the sun making my mood a lot more sunny.

"Dad, did you make breakfast?" I yelled, coming to a stop at the bottom of the staircase. No answer.

"Dad?" Shoot. He must have all ready gone to work. That put a damper on my sunny mood, because I had wanted to ask him if I could go into LA with Jess today. I wolfed down a granola bar and headed for my truck. As I was opening the door, I realised something that dampened my spirits even more. The Cullen family always went hiking on sunny days. Dang it. Then I felt silly, and weird.

_Why the sudden obsession with Edward? Are you turning into a stalker? It's not as if he likes you anyway! _I thought glumly. Edward Cullen had only spoken to me once, and now I was making up dumb fantasies about him? Whatever. I got into my truck and drove to school. Ages later, in the lunch line, I still suppressed hope that Edward would be here today, but my hopes were dashed when I saw the empty table where he and his family sat. I glumly walked over to sit beside my friends Jessica and Mike.

"Hi, Bella! How's it going?" Mike asked, would be casually. "Hey, I was wondering...would you like to come see a movie with me tomorrow? You know, just us?"

I felt a little shock. Not once, in my entire life, had a guy asked me on a date before. I looked around the table, and realised Jessica was shooting me a death glare. Oops. Jessica had a massive crush on Mike.

"I'll come..." Jessica's brown eyes narrowed, "if Jess comes too." Jessica smiled, and shot me a grateful glance. Mike didn't look so happy.

"OK." He said doubtfully. "I'll, um, pick you up tomorrow then!"

I smiled at him, and he seemed to regain some of his enthusiasm. The bell went then, and I was off to endure another four hours of torture.


	3. Horrible Hiking Trip

After school had finally ended, I stepped outside to discuss plans with Mike and Jessica. Mike followed me eagerly, with Jessica trailing dutifully behind. Mike reminded me of a puppy, following me wherever I went and trying not to be ignored.

"So, Bella, I'll pick you up half an hour early?" Mike practically exclaimed. Jessica shot him a dirty glance.

"What about me, Mike?"

Mike looked uncomfortable. "Don't you have a car?"

"Well, so does she!" Jessica pointed out, glaring at both of us. Mike threw his hands up in the air.

"I surrender! You can both ride with me!" He walked away, shaking his head and muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "GIRLS" under his breath. I laughed softly and climbed into my car. As I was pulling out of the carpark, a hand tapped against my window. I started and muffled a small shriek of shock. I was sure whoever it was saw my freaked out face. How embarrassing. I rolled down the window. This time a wave of embarrassment hit me hard. Edward Cullen was outside my window. Oh My God.

"Hello, Bella. I saw you in the car, so I just thought I'd come and say hi." His cultured voice was as perfectly polite as ever. I found myself staring at his face, his white, snowy skin. Lucky guy had probably never had a pimple in his life. I made contact with his eyes, and started. They were a different colour than they had been the first time I saw him. His eyes had been dark brown (or, as I thought, black) with a strange ring f red around the edges. Today they were a deep, shining golden. Beautiful. I t was hard to look away.

"Is there something wrong, Bella?"

I realised, with a bright red flush of my cheeks, that I was staring at him open mouthed. He smiled.

"Actually, Bella, I've been meaning to ask you. How would you like to come on a hike with me?"

My eyes widened in shock. Wider than they were, I mean. I'd always thought I had buggy eyes.

"On a-a hike? With you?" I felt totally stupid. I was sounding stupid as well. Edward smiled again, revealing his perfect teeth.

"Yes, Bella. A hike."

"Well...what should I bring? We'll need food, right?"

Edward smiled again, and this time his teeth had a slightly menacing edge to them. "Oh no, Bella. We wont need food. We'll have all the sustenance we need!...Tomorrow, all right?"

He started to walk away, and one word lodged in my brain._ Tomorrow_.

"Hey, Edward!" I yelled, but he just smiled, waved and continued on to his car.

Darn. Mike wanted to go somewhere with me, Edward wanted to as well. Now I was really in a mess. Who to choose? Mike...or Edward Cullen?


	4. No Such Thing As Vampires

I sat in the bath back home, my favourite place for mulling things over. Edward...Mike. Mike...Edward. God, this was driving me insane! I really didn't want to quit out on my friends, but on the other hand...I remembered Jessica's exact words. _That's Edward Cullen. He's gorgeous, of course, but you shouldn't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good enough for him! _Well, so much for that advice! It would seem that Edward was going on a date with me, whether he'd call it that or not. If I decided to go, I mean. I sighed, confused, and hopped out of the bath, no closer to a decision than when I had got in. The door opened downstairs, and Charlie came in the door.

"Bella! Can you come down here please?"

"Sure, Dad!" I yelled back. "I'll be right down!" I ran to my room and threw some new clothes on, just the usual sweater and jeans. I gave my brown hair a shake and went down to conference with Charlie. Groan.

Charlie smiled when he saw me. "Bella, hey. I've just finished making plans for a huge trip tomorrow with Harry Clearwater!" He rambled excitedly, not asking me how school was for once. Nice change. "Will you be all right by yourself tomorrow?"

Of course I wouldn't be all right, I was facing a massive dilemma, but Charlie didn't need to know that. "Sure, Dad. I'll be fine! I'll just do the laundry, clean up around here, you know."

Charlie smiled and ruffled my hair. He doesn't know I hate that. "You're such a good girl, Bella. You don't know how nice it is to have you here with me!"

I smiled and went back up to my room. At least one useful thing had come from our little discussion. I now had a good excuse for whoever I decided not to go out with.

After I had cooked dinner that night and hopped into bed, I was still thinking over my current situation. I closed my eyes to help me think. Almost immediately, I woke up again. It was day. I was speaking to Mike.

"_Mike, I'm sorry. Charlie says I have to clean the house and do laundry and that!"_

_But Mike was scowling at me, looking extremely hurt. "Do you think I'm stupid? I overheard Cullen ask you out. It's pretty damn obvious that you're going with him."_

_I was shocked. How could Mike have heard. "Mike, I-"_

"_Whatever, Bella!" Mike said angrily. He stalked away. _

_Faster than I would have believed, I was in a forest somewhere out in La Push, under a leafy canopy, bright green as the rest of Forks. I turned my head. Edward was there, his golden eyes glowing in the darkness._

"_Come." He spoke seductively, alluringly, and I found myself bending to his will. I stepped closer till I was an inch away from his face. He stroked my face lovingly, flawless lips moving ever closer towards mine. I closed my eyes and-_

_His inch long fangs sank mercilessly into my neck!_

"NOOOOOOOOO!!" I screamed, bolting upright. I gazed around wildly, not realising I was in my room instead of that creepy forest. Finally I calmed down. Then I remembered that today was the day I was going hiking with Edward, and I panicked all over again. I wanted to call and cancel, but I had no idea what the Cullen's phone number was, and I was pretty sure they weren't registered in the phone book. _You're being silly! _I told myself. _There's no such thing as vampires!_

How wrong I was.


	5. Creepy

I got up, unable for once to groan at the dreary, dark day, still slightly jumpy over the stupid dream, and looked in the mirror. I gasped. I looked _terrible! _I probably looked okay really, but when you're standing next to someone like Edward, Jennifer Hawkins could look ugly. I sprinted into the bathroom and had a cleansing shower, rubbing rose scented moisturiser into my skin and washing my hair. I thought I looked slightly better when i got out. I went about blow drying my hair till it was dead straight, and put a little bit of lip gloss on. That was pretty much the only makeup I owned. I wasn't like Lauren and some other girls, who coated themselves in makeup every day for school, trying to impress the boys and each other. Maybe it was just my imagination, but I heard a car pull up in the driveway. I threw on a blue dress, something I thought I would never wear in Forks, and pulled a white cardigan on over the top. I raced down the stairs, scribbled a quick note if Charlie was going to come back early, and opened the door.

There he stood, leaning against the car, his flawless face bright with happiness. I smiled and walked over.

"Shall we?" He opened the door for me. Ah. Old fashioned manners. How perfect they were for him. I got in the car and we raced along, wind whistling in my ears, the wind blowing my hair every which way. Shoot. Now all my blow drying efforts had gone completely to waste. The car stopped suddenly outside a small pathway into the forest in La Push. I didn't miss the fact that it looked exactly the same as the one from my dream. I reminded myself, _Dreams can't come true, silly! _But I still felt rather nervous as we walked into the dark, lush forest. I tripped several times over exposed roots, making my face flush bright red. Even more embarrassingly, Edward didn't trip once. He glided over the ground, as if he wasn't even touching it. Finally, after what seemed like a year, we came to a stop. Bloody hell. We were in a clearing underneath a canopy of emerald green, leafy trees. I didn't understand. Was I psychic? I didn't have time to answer mentally because I realised Edward was speaking to me.

"How do you find this place, Bella?"

I gulped. _Creepy _was what I would have said, but I didn't want to be rude. "It's lovely!" I gushed. I sounded fake even to my own ear, but Edward just smiled and held out his hand for me to grasp.

"Come." He spoke seductively, alluringly, and I found myself bending to his will, though I struggled with all my mental might. This was happening all over again. Hating myself, I seized his hand, and he pulled me down onto the grass. He gazed into my eyes.

"Bella...you must know this. I have been fascinated by you since the first moment I saw you."

I was shocked. Maybe this wasn't going to end like my dream. "Really?" I made eye contact with him, and saw that his eyes were lighter than they had ever been before. A light, mellow, sunshine golden.

He inclined his head slightly, supposedly in answer to my question. "All the while we were in the car, I was thinking...there was something...I wanted to try."

_My blood_, I thought, terrified. I had no doubt now that Edward Cullen was a vampire. And obviously, he thirsted for my blood, and mine alone. His white fingers stroked my cheek, following the path of my cheekbone, tracing circles on my lips. Then, with a sudden thrill of my heart, his fingers moved to my throat. They were only there a second, but I was sure he felt my pulse skyrocket. I closed my eyes in terror as he moved in for the kill.

And...


	6. Confessions

...his icy lips pressed softly against my own. My reaction was...unexpected, to say the least. My heart rate quickened to about two hundred miles an hour, my hair seemed to stand on end and I heard a song in my head, then an orchestra, then an entire galactic symphony! My lips parted, and all of a sudden...he was gone? With a frustrated roar, Edward leapt up and paced around. Finally he whirled on me, pointing a finger severely.

"Isabella Swan, you must swear _never_ to repeat what I am about to reveal to you! Do you hear me?"

I nodded, mystified by the torn, pained expression on his face.

Edward breathed a deep sigh. "Isabella Swan...three things to say. First, I am...a vampire. Second, a terrifyingly dominant part of me thirsts for your blood. And third, I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you."


	7. More Than Human

I felt the hilarity inside me bubbling dangerously close to the surface._ I knew it! I knew Edward was a vampire!_ I clapped a hand over my mouth, but the muffled giggles wouldn't stop. My shoulders were shaking, I had tears in my eyes. Edward, to my surprise, gave me a look of deepest concern.

"Are you crying? I'm so sorry, Bella! I thought you could handle it...I'm sorry!" He said again, plonking himself on the ground and putting his arms around me. I was in heaven, being touched by an angel...literally!

"I'm not crying. I'm_ happy_. I'm so glad I found out your 'deep dark mystery', according to Jessica!"

Edward looked amused. "Jessica said that?"

"Yes. I was wondering...did she once ask you out?"

Edward smiled. "Irrelevant. I'd rather talk about you." He told me seriously. "You are the most interesting thing I have seen for a long time...you don't know how long I've waited for you!" He traced circles on my thigh with a slender, white finger.

"I have lived for almost a hundred and ten years, and never have I seen such a creature that allures me...and frustrates me...as you."

Now I was in shock. _Edward Cullen_ was practically announcing undying devotion. To me, ordinary Bella Swan.

I felt the sudden urge to speak. "I have a few questions for you, Edward."

He smiled. "Bring on the interviews. I am happy."

"What's it like...being a vampire? How come you don't eat? Do you suck blood? Do you sleep in a coffin? Do you-"

"Bella!" He interrupted me. "I said bring on the interviews, not a speed questionnaire! To answer all your questions...I don't eat because food tastes vile to me, I do not sleep in a coffin. I _can't_ sleep, for that matter."

I stored his words away in my brain. Then I realised something. "You forgot one."

He smiled easily. "One what?"

"One question. I asked you if you drink blood."

Edward gazed at me, his eyes dark and pleading. "Bella, try to understand. I am not human, I cannot do the things that humans do. I am _less_. I do drink blood. But...only animal blood."

He paused. "I can understand if you are disgusted by me, if you do not want to see me again. Just, please...try to understand the way I must live."

I smiled and looked up. He was staring at me with unwavering attention, waiting nervously for my answer. "Edward...I do understand."

He relaxed, and smiled at me, his face more devastatingly beautiful than I could ever have imagined.

"Thank you, Isabella Swan."

I smiled at him, and snuggled into his welcoming arms. "Oh, and there's one more thing." I reached up and stroked his cheek. "You are not less than human. You are _more_ than human."...


	8. Dining Plans

Almost a week had passed, and I was still as besotted by Edward as I had been at the beginning. Stupid girl, I told myself, but I kept grinning to myself. Edward Cullen was in love with me! Last night, I had had a dream. But it wasn't the kind like I had first had...

_Edward and I were sitting on a beach and a strange thumping noise was coming from the bushes. Edward took my hand as I gazed at the beautiful pink and orange sunset. Edward turned my face toward his and..._

_A furious roar came from behind us and Mike Newton burst out of the bushes, brandishing a stake! He raced right past me and, with a howl of triumph, drove the stake through Edward's chest. Ignoring my scream of horror, Mike pulled the stake out and licked the blood off it. I felt myself swoon and_

I woke up. I was sobbing, tears running down my cheeks. At first I thought I was still asleep, and I was moaning, "No, Edward. No!" Then I was fully awake. I took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Useless. I knew the only thing that would relax my overworked mind was to see his face, to reassure myself that it hadn't been real. Almost as if my wishful thinking was heard, I heard a car pull up. I peeked out the window and saw the sleek silver Volvo. Yes! I raced over to the wardrobe and threw on a dress, ignoring the cold looking weather. I just had time to run a brush through my hair before I rushed out, smiling hugely. There he was, looking fresh, warm and perfect with morning dewdrops seemingly entwined in his bronze hair. Wish I looked like him. _Oh well,_ I thought as he gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek and opened the door for me; _it's good enough to be in love with someone divinely gorgeous, if you can't be that yourself!_

I got in the car and we headed towards school. I was horrified when I realised I had not the faintest idea what to say. Luckily Edward thought to fill the space.

"Bella...?"

"Yes?" I was sounding too eager. I had to tone my voice down.

"I was wondering...would you come to dinner with me tomorrow?"

"Like a- a date?" I hated myself for stuttering so. Edward chuckled.

"Silly Bella. What else would I be talking about?...There is a catch, though." He admitted grudgingly.

"Like?" I was beginning to get a bad feeling about this.

"It would have to be...with my family."

Oh no! Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, all of them seemed to hate me. What if I cut myself with a knife at dinner? I wouldn't stand a chance against five vampires, let alone Edward's mother and father.

"Edward, your brothers and sisters...?"

"You're worried that they won't like you?" Edward laughed. "Trust me, none of them has the slightest problem with you...except maybe Rosalie." He admitted.

I was hurt. "Why does she hate me? I haven't even spoken to her!"

Edward spoke carefully. "It's not what you do...it's what you are."

"What!!" I practically shrieked. "She hates me because I'm not a vampire?! I'll-"

"Bella, hush!" Edward commanded. "It's not like that. She dislikes you for the simple fact that she wants to be human. You have everything she wants."

"Huh? She's_ jealous_ of me?" Why in the world would Rosalie be jealous of someone like me? Plain, ordinary, clumsy Isabella Swan.

"But she's about a million times prettier than me, and more strong, graceful..everything!"

Edward burst out laughing. "You think you are not attractive? Shall I make a list of all the people who are very attracted to you, myself at the top?"

I was flattered. "That's not the point, though." I argued. "Your family are all vampires! What if my smell gets to them and...?" I couldn't bring myself to finish.

"Bella. Have I not already told you that we do not drink human blood? My family have even better self control than I do, which is saying something!"

He paused. I sighed. He was winning me over. Pressing his advantage, Edward looked up at me from under his long black eyelashes, hypnotising me with the dazzling colour of his golden eyes. "Please?"

I moaned. "Edward, don't do that...Fine! I'll come, but if I die, you'll have to answer to Charlie!"

Edward ignored me, grinning immensely that he had convinced me. As we pulled up to school, i spied Rosalie and Jasper standing next to a red convertible that could only belong to Rosalie. She glared at me, and Jasper shook his head slowly.

Dinner with Rosalie. Groan. Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet, Alice, and Edward's Mum and Dad. What could be worse?


	9. The Dismal Dinner

....I woke up in a room filled with sunshine and the sweet smell of flowers and..Jasper sitting by me. I shrieked in fear and shock.

"Get away from me, you...you vampire!" A stupid thing to say, but in my confused state, not in the least unexpected. Jasper looked ashamed. He glanced at me with pain filled eyes.

"I am so sorry, Bella! I just-I couldn't control myself. You have to understand that, where I came from there were no rules. I'll tell you the story later, right now in your state of shock it would just upset you. Edward's coming soon, he wants to go somewhere. Are you calm?

I shook my head. How could I possibly be calm after all this? Jasper seemed panicked too, for a change. But all the same, he reached out and grabbed my hand. Slowly the hurt and shock dulled from my senses and I felt like I was floating on air. I felt a strange urge to sing.

Jasper retracted his hand from mine and covered his ears. "Um, Bella? Could you stop that? No offence, but you don't have the best voice in the world, and we have sensitive hearing, so...?

I blushed a deep pomegranate colour. Luckily, the door burst open and my saviour appeared before I could embarrass myself more. Edward stood in the door, his golden eyes burning. Jasper looked slightly ashamed again.

"See you later, Bella." He squeezed tentatively past Edward as he went out.

"Hi!" I smiled at Edward but he didn't return it. He was looking out the window, frowning. But not in anger, I noticed. He was contemplating something.

"Okay..." he muttered under his breath. "We're going."

"Um, Edward?" I approached him cautiously. "Where are we going?"

Edward turned to me, and his flawless face was dazzling, in his happiness. "I know a place. A place more beautiful than the forest place we went before. Somewhere to get rid of the bad memories."

"Okay." I agreed quickly, for two reasons. One, I didn't want him to be mad, and two, I wanted to erase the memory of Jasper's fangs.

Edward smiled cheekily. "There is a catch, though."

"And that would be...?"

Edward smiled more broadly. "We have to run."


	10. Attack of A Vampire

I groaned. "Edward, you have no idea how unco i am! I will trip and kill myself!"

Edward smiled a secret smile, holding out a hand and lifting me onto his back. I suddenly felt seven years old again. "Don't worry, silly! _I_ won't fall!"

And then we were flying. The wind whipped through my hair, almost pulling the lips back from my teeth and jolting my head backwards. I screamed, but it was lost to the fierce wind.

We stopped. We were in a dark part of the forest; the wind didn't each us there. It simply whispered through the trees in a musical fashion, like a chorus of choir singers warming up their voices. It was the ultimate picture of serenity. I felt like going to sleep right there. Suddenly, I heard a sharp intake of breath behind me, shattering the moment of peace. I turned swiftly round. Edwards face was tight, fearful, his eyes glaring in the dark.

"Edward?"

"I have to go for help! Stay here."

"What is it?"

"Vampire." He spat, baring his teeth. "There's no time. Don't fear. I will be at the house and back before he has time to do anything to you."

"No, Edward!" I panicked. "How can you expect me to stay here when a vampire is coming for me? You're probably not the only one who can run fast! Oh, help!" I moaned, covering my face.

"That's exactly what I intend to get, if you will let me go!" Edward said, his velvet voice high with panic.

"Please...let me come, too."

"He would follow us!" Edward shouted. "We're wasting time. Please...stay here. For me."

"Edward-" I started to say, but he was gone. I sank to the ground, overcome by fear for a brief moment. Then I stood straight back up, the scaredness now a small part of the adrenaline burning inside me, compelled by fear. Let the vampire come. Edward had promised.

And then I saw the figure, creeping, crouched and lethal in the dark, and i felt the strong urge to scream again. As the figure stepped into my focus, I almost completely lost my senses. This vampire was more beautiful than Edward himself. This vampire had flowing red hair down to his shoulders, skin as white as snow, huge eyes and full lips. The only problem with the eyes, however, is that they were a dull, bloody crimson.

The vampire hissed. "Mouth watering, simply mouth watering....so thirsty...too long..."

He seemed to be making no sense at all. Maybe he was too thirsty for my blood to see reason. But still, I had to try.

"Everyone will know it was you who has done this if you kill me!" My voice shook pathetically. I was making no sense either. Who would believe vampires existed, and even if they did, why would they have any reason to think it was this vampire?

And then the vampire spoke, in hoarse, rough tones that scared the hell out of me.

"Enough lies, human girl!" He hissed in his horrible voice. And then he groaned again, and his voice was even rougher. "Too thirsty...wait no longer..."

And with a dreadful battle scream, he launched himself at me, knocking me to the ground. I screamed and covered my eyes as the bloodthirsty demon of a vampire bared his inch long fangs and descended towards my throat. Was this the end? I wondered how it would feel to die...quick and painless, slow and torturous, or just plain "Ouch"? Just when I was starting to like myself, too. Completely unfair and ironic.

All of a sudden, the fangs inching their way towards my neck stopped abruptly. The mouth they belonged to twisted into a defensive snarl. There was an answering snarl behind me. Trying to draw as little attention to myself as possible, I turned my head to see the voice coming from behind me.

"Do not move, Bella!" A silken voice commanded. Edward Cullen, the love of my life, most attractive boy in my school, and super old vampire, to boot. I felt relief. Nothing could beat Edward. Except maybe another vampire.

I didn't have the strength to form myself into a cheering squad before Edward threw himself at the other vampire, snarling like a feral animal. The other vampire lashed out as he was cornered, striking with claw like hands. Edward didn't give him a chance to grab hold of him. His eyes black with fury, he seized the other vampire and, with the strength of his arms alone, began tearing him to shreds. I couldn't bear to watch. I turned my face away from the agonised screams and snarls behind me.

After what seemed like an hour, but was probably only a few minutes, all was silent. I figured it was safe to turn round again, but I did so warily. I hated the smell and sight of blood. What I saw definitely didn't make my stomach heave and churn. There was no blood, nothing at all, but a bundle of vampire clothes and Edward, still as a statue. I felt an immense rush of gratitude towards him, and finally found the strength to get to my feet. I brushed my clothes down and started walking towards him. I threw my arms around him from behind. I murmured in his ear,

"You, Edward Cullen, are the sole most amazing person in existence!"

His voice came then, hoarse and low. "Get...away...from me...Bella!"

"What?" I was confused. I was allowed to thank him, wasn't I? Why did he save my life if he didn't want gratitude?

He turned to me then, and I caught a glimpse of myself in his deep black eyes. I realised, with a wildly thumping heart, that I had blood streaked across my face. _Don't let it be __my__ blood! _I prayed silently. My prayer went unanswered. As I looked up at Edward, his face changed. He was more devastatingly beautiful than I had ever seen him before, but his eyes were wild. And they weren't black anymore, either. They were a dark, blood red.

"EDWARD, NO!" I screamed as he launched himself towards me, insatiable bloodlust in his dark red eyes. I raised an arm to defend myself, and I felt a searing pain as something razor sharp lashed across it. Almost instantly, a terrible, burning pain filed me from head to toe. Struggling to focus through the haze of pain, I heard some voice screaming in agony, and with dull shock, realised my own screams. All went black..


	11. No More Bloodlust

I heard a voice calling my name from across the vast sea. I struggled to open my eyes. "Edward." I groaned.

"I'm here, Bella."

His velvet voice was flat, cold, and riddled with guilt. I tried to open my eyes, to reassure him, but they were so heavy.

"Edward...what happened?"

"Get up and take a look."

I finally opened my eyes, curious as to what he could possibly be talking about. I looked down at my hands. They were white, whiter than they had ever been before the other day. My eyes travelled up my arms, looking at the muscles there, no longer soft but hard as a rock. Incidentally, my whole body was hard as a rock. I had a faint inkling of what might have happened. I remembered, the flash of something whipping across my arm, the burning, agonising, consuming pain.

"Oh my God!" As I spoke, I realised the words sounded like singing, rather like the soft whispering of the wind through the trees I had heard that fateful night. I stood up and ran to the mirror. I ran so fast I passed the mirror completely and banged into the door. I was impossibly fast. I turned round and walked slowly to look at my reflection. The perfect face, fluid even in stillness, the flawless skin, white as snow on the mountain tops. The lips, as perfectly shaped as a Greek Goddesses'. And the huge eyes...wait a second. The eyes! I screamed. All went black again as I fainted

I came to with a cry of horror. "Edward, my eyes! How long do they stay like that for?"

Edward's voice was flat, unemotional. "A few years."

"A FEW YEARS!!?" I shrieked. "How can I go out in public with eyes as red as the pits of Hell?"

Edward's eyes filled with tears. A that moment, he looked more vulnerable than I'd ever seen him. "I'm so sorry, Bella. It's my fault. I'm the one who did this to you."

"Oh, Edward." I sighed. I went to give him a hug, but he cringed away from me like I had a disease. "It's my fault you're a vampire." He continued. "It's my fault you're not human."

"Oh, Edward, I don't care!" I was actually beginning to feel rather elated. I'd forgotten that vampires didn't age, and I sort of had a phobia of aging. I was beautiful, I was strong, I was ageless. All amounted to one very good thing. Happiness.

Edward looked at me hopefully. "Really, Bella? You don't care that I've turned you into a monster?"

I laughed joyfully, the sound was like wedding bells ringing, a delighted sound. "Would you call this a monster?"

Edward seemed genuinely puzzled by my positive outlook. "You're not mad?"

"Not at all." I confirmed, smiling. "I'm so happy. I'm like you."

Edward looked a lot happier too. As he stepped closer to me, he seemed to realise something.

"You know what the best part is?' He asked seductively.

"What would that be?' I purred back, pleased by the low, alluring note my new voice dropped to.

Edward smiled radiantly. "No more bloodlust."

And he leaned down to press his warm lips against mine.

THE END


End file.
